Japan Action Enterprise
or simply , abbreviated as JAE, formerly known as the (JAC), is a Japanese talent/entertainment firm that specializes in action actor and elite stuntmen. JAE trains and manages performers and conveys them to the theater, film and television productions. Other business areas include planning, organization and production of various events. As such, JAE has a strong relationship with tokusatsu with many of its talent serving in, among other positions, as stunt and suit actors in various productions such as Toei's Kamen Rider and Super Sentai Series. Members (☆ = Female) JAE Promotion *Minami Tsukui ☆ *Kenji Takechi *Shoma Kai (Michio Kai) *Shinichi Nihashi *Kazuki Tsujimoto *Kazutoshi Yokoyama *Kenji Tominaga *Yasuhiro Roppongi *Kenta Nitta *Fumie Nakashima ☆ *Ayumi Shimozono ☆ *Koumi Hashimoto *Ko Hosokawa *Kaoru Fujiki ☆ *Yuko Miyamura (business alliance) ☆ *Kenji Ohba (business alliance) Ah *Tetsuya Aoki *Kosuke Asai *Naoya Iguchi *Yasuaki Ishii *Ryuya Ishigami *Shun Ito *Shigeki Ito *Masakazu Idono *Yasuhiko Imai *Takuya Uda *Jiro Uchikawa *Kenji Uraie *Eitoku *Makoto Endo *Kenya Oiwa *Kyoko Otani ☆ *Masaru Obayashi *Naoki Ofuji *Tatsuya Ogasawara *Kazuya Okada *Yoshinori Okamoto *Jiro Okamoto *Toshihiro Ogura Ka *Kotaro Kaji *Kayo Kaneko ☆ *Naoko Kamio ☆ *Hajime Kanzaki *Kota Kishimoto *Kitagawa 2tom *Kai Kitamura *Hideaki Kusaka *Akio Kumamoto *Ryoko Gomi ☆ Sa *Danki Sakae *Yume Sakanashi ☆ *Kazuki Sakamoto *Takashi Sakamoto *Kenichi Sato *Yoshio Sato *Shogo Samukawa *Seiya Shirasaki *Takeshi Sugawara *Yuichi Sugiura *Riichi Seike Ta *Seiji Takaiwa *Masashi Takada *Hikaru Takahashi *Yasuhiro Takeuchi *Ryota Takenaka *Kei Tanaka *Hiroyuki Tanaka *Ryo Tanaka *Yasunari Tsukagoshi *Tomoki Tsukada *Masato Tsutamune *Shogo Teramoto Na *Yuji Nakata *Takashi Nakano *Yuya Nawata *Mizuho Nogawa ☆ *Daichi Nobe Ha *Ryoma Hashido *Keiko Hashimoto ☆ *Shoji Hachisuka *Yuichi Hachisuka *Keisuke Higashi *Yuki Hisada *Hitomi Hiraki ☆ *Yugo Fujii *Satoshi Fujita *Yohei Fujita *Akihiro Hosokawa *Shinya Hozumi *Takeyuki Honda Ma *Takanori Maekawa *Chihiro Matsuoka ☆ *Jotaro Matsumoto *Masashi Mikami *Nobuyuki Misaki *Kazuki Miyagawa ☆ *Yasuhiro Miyagawa *Ren Miyagawa *Takuya Miyakoshi *Tsubasa Mukaida *Akira Murai *Hiroyuki Muraoka Ya *Takeo Yamada *Masayuki Yuasa Wa *Jun Watanabe *Hayato Watanabe *Masahiro Watanabe *Minoru Watanabe Kyoto *Tatsuo Inada *Hitoshi Nonomura *Masayuki Ota *Arata Okumiyama *Koichi Koshinaka *Koji Okubo *Hiroshi Masuda *Ryuhei Higashiyama *Tadahiko Tokuda *Yusuke Kitagawa Action director *Michihiro Takeda *Jun Murakami *Yuta Morokaji *Tsuyoshi Miyazaki *Taketo Nakamura (Kyoto) *Eiichi Takagi (stunt coordinator) Entertainment Division *Takayuki Yoshizaki *Marcy Ito *Masashi Yamaguchi *Hiroaki Tsuyuguchi *Rie Mizoguchi☆ *Rumi Kikuchi☆ *Asari Watanabe☆ *Ayumi Fujii☆ Former members Male *Masato Akada (retired) *Masahiko Akimoto *Tetsunori Akira *Toshihiro Asari (Hiro Asari) *Tomoya Abe *Kenji Arai *Akira Anzai *Yuki Meshisawa *Kota Iijima *Takuya Iida *Hirofumi Ishigaki *Shun Ishiya *Kiyokazu Inoue *Shoteru Inoue *Seigo Inoue *Atsuki Ikeda *Masanori Ikeda *Norihito Ito *Masato Ito *Tsuyoshi Ihara *Yasutomo Ihara *Wataru Imayoshi *Tokio Iwata *Hayato Iwato *Satoshi Ushiba *Koji Unoki *Tosei Susukida *Hiroyuki Uchida *Fumiyasu Endo *Yuya Oikawa *Wataru Oiwashu *Akihito Osuga *Kenji Ohba (Kenji Takahashi, now business alliance) *Takayoshi Okada *Ryoji Okada *Yuya Ogawa *Issei Okihara *Yoshifumi Oshikawa *Keita Oshimi *Toru Odawara *Nobuyuki Obigane *Hiromasa Katahakubu *Akira Katohi *Ryuji Kasahara (free) *Yuta Kashiwagi *Takahiro Katagihara *Shinichi Kaneda *Noriaki Kaneda *Norio Kanamori (Mori Kanamori) *Masanao Kamoshita *Shinya Kono *Mitsuo Kitazawa *Takayuki Kitamura *Makoto Kenmochi *Satoshi Kurihara *Hikaru Kurosaki *Hiroshi Koide *Hirofumi Koga *Takuya Koguchi *Keiji Kozakai *Yusuke Kobayashi *Shuichi Komori *Takashi Kora *Keiji Tsuji *Joko Gokan *Taiga Sakauchi *Ryusuke Sakitsu *Kazuyuki Saito *Koji Saito *Eicho Saito *Taku Sakaguchi *Tomoyuki Sakashita *Koji Sakuma *Yoshinori Sasaki *Yasushi Saji *Toru Sakate *Tatsuya Sato *Daisuke Sato *Hiroshi Sato *Hirotaka Sato *Hiroyuki Sanada *Akifumi Sawae *Shoji Sawada *Kotaro Saruwatari *Masashi Shirai *Yasutaka Shirai *Takanori Shibahara *Akira Shimizu *Togo Shimura *Taso Shika *Kojiro Shoji *Shinzaki Jinsei *Tadashi Saru *Takahisa Suenaga *Takuma Sueno *Hideki Sugiguchi *Ryusei Sugimoto *Taiji Sugimoto *Manabu Suguro *Shinji Suzuki *Hiromichi Suzuki *Yuji Seki *Daigaku Sekine *Koji Someya *Ryuji Ogami *Junya Takagi *Hitomi Takada *Toshimichi Takahashi *Rei Takahashi *Tomoko Tamura *Yoshinori Tamura *Takuto Takumi *Atsu Take *Shigehiro Takeda *Hiroyuki Takenaka *Shinichi Tsutsumi *Yuki Tsunematsu *Fumiya Touei *Kotobuuki Tokui *Kensuke Tomita *Minoru Toyoshima *Sunichi Naito *Kiyoto Nakagawa *Motosu Nakagawa *Shunsuke Nakajima *Hirokazu Nakamura *Naoki Nagase *Makoto Nagase *Ryu Nakamura *Hide Ninomiya *Shingo Nishida *Yoichi Nishimura *Hiroyuki Nonaka *Masanori Hanakawa *Junichi Haruta *Hideki Hatsu *Tsutomu Sakai *Yutaka Tatebe *Toshiaki Kanbara *Seiji Takeshita *Haruhiko Hashimoto *Kiyoshi Hayashi *Shigeyuki Higashiyama *Akihisa Hinata *Masao Hirayama *Yusuke Fukushima (free) *Seizo Fukumoto *Yoshikatsu Fujiki *Kenjiro Fujita *Kotaro Fujimoto *Takashi Hosome *Yoshimasa Chida *Hiroshi Maeda *Ryu Makimoto *Tetsuo Masuda *Toshihide Matsuura *Ryotaro Matsumura *Takumi Matsumoto *Ryuichi Matsumoto *Koji Matoba *Ken Mizutani *Osamu Misumi *Hiro Minami *Koji Mimura *Tetsuya Miyoshi *Tomonori Muraoka *Ryoichi Murakami *Yuta Mochizuki *Yoshiaki Mori *Takafumi Moriyama *Suichi Morimura *Yashima Shohei *Momotaro Yasuda (free) *Kazuhiro Yano *Junji Yamaoka *Yoshiyuki Yamaguchi *Yoshio Yamaguchi *Jin Yamaguchi *Teruo Yamaguchi *Keita Yamazaki *Hirotsugu Yamazaki *Kazuyoshi Yamada *Takahiro Yamamoto *Toru Yamamoto *Yuichi Yamamoto *Ryo Yokota *Minoru Yokoyama *Shinichi Yoshida *Taizo Yoshida *Tomonori Yoshida *Yoshida Mizuho *Takayuki Yoshizaki *Hisashi Yoshitaki *Makoto Yoshihisa *Hiroshi Yonezawa *Mitsuhiko Wakisaka *Hiroshi Watari *Kazuma Nozaki *Hideki Watanabe *Shocker OH NO Female *Kisato Azuma *Fukuko Azuma *Noriko Iida *Yoko Iida *Sumie Ishii *Kimiko Imai *Yukako Imai *Yukari Imaizumi *Hiroko Uchida *Masami Ejiri *Mai Oishi *Yukari Oshima *Chie Osono *Yukiko Ozaki *Yuki Ono *Eiko Onodera *Kaori Kikuchi *Kaori Kubota (Kaori Ichijo) *Manami Yukishiro *Noriko Kojima *Miho Kojima *Yuko Kojima *Hyakunatsu Kodama *Risa Komaki *Yumi Koyama *Tomoe Sakamoto *Misato Sato *Yayoi Sano *Etsuko Shihomi *Shinobu Shimura *Aya Sugiyama *Makoto Sumikawa *Shelley *Keiko Shinohe *Kumi Tsutata *Mako Shimizu *Sarah Branch *Megumi Homare *Kanako Takeuchi *Moe Taguchi *Chie Tanabe *Sumiko Tanaka *Mari Chihara *Sayuri Tsuchida *Michie Tomizawa *Misa Nirei *Naoko Nomoto *Miwa Hashiguchi *Miho Hara *Sanae Hitomi *Risa Fukui *Saki Fukuzumi *Aya Fujieda *Fuyuki Fujisawa *Maki Fujiwara *Mayu Matsuoka *Yuka Marui *Chieko Maruyama *Yukari Mizuno *Mitchi Love *Omi Minami *Sasuga Minami *Hisayo Murakami *Rie Murakami *Mika Muramatsu *Naomi Morinaga *Manami Yagi *Yuki Yajima *Yumiko Yajima *Masamitsu *Mami Yoshikawa *Mayumi Yoshida *Motoko Watabe *Izumi Watabe *Hiromi Watabe JR-III *Noboru Kurosawa (Ryohei Sato) *Takashi Mizumoto (Takashi Mizumoto) *Jun Yuzuhara (Ryoma Sasaki) JAC Brothers *Kazuya Noguchi *Shingo Sunakawa *Takeshi Maya (Yoshiharu Fukuda) Deceased *Hirokazu Shoji - Death by traffic accident *Ayumi Tsuchiya - Death by traffic accident on May 16th 1990 at age 26. *Shogo Shioya - Death by suicide on May 5th 2002 at age 35. *Kiyosuke Tadahisa - Death by traffic accident on May 20th 2006 at age 23 *Satoshi Fujikawa - Died in September 2008 at age 51 *Gen'ya - Death by suicide at home on November 22nd 2012 at age 23 External links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia page * at * at the * at the Category:Entertainment Company Category:Real World